


The New Asset

by Azulastalker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulastalker/pseuds/Azulastalker
Summary: Set in Season 1. Alternate ending to The Asset.Ian Quinn kidnaps Skye and takes her with him when he flees Malta. Some revenge sex occurs.





	The New Asset

Skye's training wasn't good enough, apparently. She hadn't been able to force the gun out of Quinn's hand and now she sat with her hands tied behind her back in a room in his safe house (which also had a view of the ocean through the barred windows, _of course_ ). She had been struggling with the rope around her wrists for some time, but Ward hadn't trained her on getting out and it wasn't like his training was top notch anyway. Her wrists had some rope burn on them from her attempts and she sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Any more attempts would just rub her wrists raw and get her no closer to being free.

Quinn and his goons had taken her purse and her earpiece was still in a champagne glass in Malta, so she was left with nothing but her dress and shoes. Neither of which, as far as she knew, had any spy gear equipped on them to help her out. She sat on a neatly made bed with her feet tucked underneath her. She expected more of a prison vibe for a holding room, but it was Quinn and it seemed he did everything luxuriously. The bed had silk sheets and pillows and a headboard made of thick mahogany wood. There was a small table next to the bed and a couch across from it. Both looked like they cost a few thousand dollars each. The room was even nicely lit, with the sun coming through the window. The only indication that it was a prisoner holding room was the bars on the window and the rope around her wrists. Oh, and the door having no handle or lock on her side. So even if she could get free, she didn't really have an exit strategy.

She heard voices and footsteps outside of her room and sat up. Quinn? SHIELD?

The door opened and one of Quinn's lackeys let him in. The door closed behind him. Quinn put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Well, well, well. It seems the tables really have turned here. SHIELD may have taken Hall, but I took you. And now I have a bargaining chip." He stood in front of Skye on the bed. She glared up at him.

"They will find me and take you down." Skye said.

"I don't think they will. This whole place is in a secret location even SHIELD doesn't know about and has as much security as my Malta compound. They won't find you unless I let them find you." Quinn gestured around them. "The next question, though, is what to do with you."

Quinn grabbed Skye's legs and dragged her closer to the edge of the bed. She tensed up as her legs brushed against his pants legs. Her legs dangled from the bed now.

"I think I should play with SHIELD's toy." He started undoing his belt and pants. "Except I'll be playing in a more fun way."

"What the hell do you think you're doing." Skye spat. She struggled to move backwards, but Quinn's hard cock was already out and a few feet from her face.

"You crash my shareholders' meeting dressed in that dress and shoes and really think I only wanted to bring you on board for your skills?" Quinn jerked his cock a few times and Skye leaned back more. "No, you'd be doing more than just hacking for me."

Quinn grabbed the back of her head and dragged her onto her knees on the floor.

"Please." Skye begged. She struggled, but he held her head firm.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like this."

Quinn poked Skye's mouth with his cock and pushed it further until Skye opened her mouth. Then he slowly pushed his entire length in. He moaned as his cock was fully sheathed inside of her mouth. Skye's eyes prickled with tears. Quinn grabbed her head with both hands and started fucking her mouth. He started slow at first, but then really started pounding the back of her throat. God, she could really take it. Quinn barely felt her gag. Skye tried to jerk her head away, but Quinn held firm. He shoved his cock forcefully all the way in and Skye whimpered. Then he pulled out and watched Skye catch her breath, drool dripping down her chin and tears coming from her eyes.

"SHIELD is going to kill you." Skye glared up at Quinn.

"Once again, they'll have to find me first."

Quinn jerked his cock some more while he stared at Skye in her current state. Then he pulled Skye up from the floor and sat her down on the bed again. Skye pressed her legs close together.

"Oh don't worry, honey. I won't be down there for a little bit." Then Quinn pulled Skye's dress down her shoulders until her breasts were exposed. "I'm loving the decision not to wear a bra."

Quinn groped her breasts and flicked a nipple. His cock rested against Skye's stomach and some of his precum was on her dress. He leaned down and started licking and sucking her nipples. Skye forced back a moan. Damn, he really did know what he was doing. He sucked on a nipple while he slapped her other breast. Skye yelped and Quinn jerked himself more to the noise. Then he stood up again and grabbed her by the throat. He forced her to lay back on the bed, while still stroking himself, and stared her up and down.

"Fuck I'm going to enjoy this."

Quinn stopping masturbating and used that hand to pull Skye's dress up. He found her light pink cotton panties.

"Oh look, you matched." He gave her a smirk before tugging her panties off. Skye struggled forcefully again, but got nowhere.

Her pussy was soon exposed to Ian Quinn. He lifted her left leg onto his shoulder. He kissed her calf before giving her a look. Skye glared at him back. Then he tugged her closer to the edge of the bed and teased the head of his cock at her pussy. Skye made one last attempt at struggling away.

"Please don't. Somebody help!!" Skye made one last desperate plea.

Quinn ignored her and pushed slowly into her pussy. He stopped when he was fully inside and looked down at her, a smirk on his face. Then he started pounding her. Skye's breasts jiggled with his thrusts. Quinn held her left leg and hips firmly as his hips thrusted forward, completely sheathing himself in Skye each time. Skye looked up at the ceiling, away from Quinn.

"Come on, now. It's no fun if you don't enjoy it." Quinn said, then he reached his hand down to thumb her clit. Skye's hips bucked forward. "That's more like it. Now, are you a missionary girl or a doggy style girl?"

Skye didn't answer, but that didn't deter Quinn. He pulled out and flipped Skye so she was on her stomach and her legs dangled off the end again. Quinn forced her legs apart and shoved his cock back inside. He gripped her hips and started pounding her again.

"God, I've wanted to do this since I first saw you in this dress." He slapped her ass hard and she jumped. "You fucking ass jiggles with each thrust too. Fuck."

Quinn watched his cock pound Skye's pussy and smirked to himself. He reached underneath her and grabbed one of her breasts. Skye flinched as he grabbed too hard. The sound of Quinn's thighs hitting Skye's filled the room. Then he pulled out and yanked her up by her hair. He pulled her back until he sat on the couch with her in front of him. She faced away from him. He leaned back and held his cock up as he lowered Skye back onto him.

"Fuck yes." He grabbed her by her hips and started bouncing her on his cock.

Skye closed her eyes and tried to imagine Coulson and the team on their way to her. Maybe they just got to the island and were making their way to the safe house now, ready to take out Quinn. Quinn reached down and started playing with her clit again and her eyes snapped open. She tried hard not to moan or buck her hips forward. She wouldn't let herself cum on his cock. Then Quinn stopped bouncing her and held her firmly as he pounded up into her pussy, his hand still on her clit.

"Fuck!!" Skye yelled. This was her favorite position and she knew if he did this for long then . . .

Skye's hips bucked wildly forward, his cock and hand hitting just the right spots.

"That's right you little fucking slut. Cum from my fucking cock. I want you to cum so hard from this big cock."

Skye bit her lip as her orgasm built. His cock was just sliding in and out of her now, she was so wet. He pulled out just as Skye came and squirted all over the floor. She screamed as her hips bucked and she watched her pussy stain the floor below them.

"Shit that was hot." She heard Quinn behind her.

He stood up and held her down on her side on the couch, so he could see both her tits and her ass. Then he teased her pussy with his cock and started fucking her again. His one hand grabbed her breast and his other grabbed and slapped her ass.

"You're so hot when you fucking cum, especially when you squirt all over the place." He slapped her ass. "I'm gonna cum so deep inside of you and watch my cum drip out."

Skye was still shaking from her orgasm and felt Quinn slide in and out of her. At least it sounded like he was almost done. Then she could focus on getting out of here again. She glanced up at him. He was sweating through his suit and his pants were down by his ankles. He looked so close to cumming as he pounded her, his hands working on her body as his eyes watched the scene in front of him. Then his hands stopped and his hips started pounding her harder. He gripped her hips as he fucked her harder and harder until he thrust one more time and spilled his cum deep inside Skye. She gasped as she felt the massive amount of cum in her pussy. Fuck he came a lot.

And then he collapsed on her, his cock still spasming inside of her. His cum started leaking out of her pussy from the edges of his cock. He panted for a few minutes, regaining his energy. Skye laid under him, her own strength gone from the ordeal. She just wanted to lay down and maybe take a nap. Wait for SHIELD to find her and save her before Quinn came back for round 2.

He pulled out of her and slapped her ass again. His cum flowed out of her pussy and onto the couch. He redid his pants.

"Fuck that pussy was as good as I thought it would be. I'll work on getting you out of those clothes later because you won't be needing them much anymore." He winked at her as he fixed his shirt collar. Then he left and Skye was just a leaking cum mess on the couch.


End file.
